


[Podfic] The Last Inquisitor

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Inquisitor Mara Jade, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: author's summary:If you asked, she didn't remember any past before the Empire found her. The only thing she knew was the hunt.She was an inquisitor. She was a relic. She had been born long after the Jedi passed. What good is a person who hunts Jedi, when there are no Jedi left to hunt?
Kudos: 1
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, fandomtrees





	[Podfic] The Last Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceyly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Inquisitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124124) by [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:32
  * **File type:** MP3 / M4A



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/the-last-inquisitor) (MP3 & M4A) 



### Credits

  * **Written by:** SassySnowperson
  * **Read by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)



**Author's Note:**

> You mentioned Mara Jade in your request and I immediately thought: I know some Mara Jade fic I can record! I love this fic, and I hope you enjoy this recording of it.


End file.
